The Sexual Misadventures of Naruko
by a11235carrot
Summary: What happens when Uzumaki Naruko, the daughter of the Fourth Hokage was exposed to the lusty wolves called shinobi? Lemons abound, you've been warned!
1. Chapter 1-School

Hello, this is my first smut fic featuring Naruko, so I apologize if it doesn't live up to standards

Chapter 1-School

 **13 Years after the Kyuubi attack...**

"Now for the last part of the graduation exam." Iruka said, taking the papers from Mizuki before setting them on the desk. Turning back to the class, he smiled faintly, "You will all do the Bunshin no Jutsu." He shared a brief smile with Mizuki before turning back to the group. "When you're called, come to the next room."

That said, both teachers turned to leave twenty-three students anxiously awaiting their fates, with one in particular despairing over the fact that once again, she was going to fail for the third time in a row.

Bright azure eyes stared at Iruka's back as she silently prayed for him, no matter how small the chance, to turn around and yell out that they all passed. Unfortunately for her, the scarred ninja merely continued on his way before closing the door behind him.

Hardly a minute passed before the first name was called out from the other room.

"Aburame Shino!"

"Akamichi Chōji!"

"Haruno Sakura!"

One by one, students left and soon came back with triumphant smiles as they sat back in their seats to wait for their results.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

As he was getting up, Sasuke leered at the attractive blonde classmate next to him before stuffing his hand down her orange jumpsuit to grope at one of her soft breasts. Ignoring her gasp of surprise, he began to roughly kneading her perky round tit, enjoying the soft and firm sensation under his hand. Finding a hardened nub on top of her mound, Sasuke smirked when he elicited a reluctant groan of pleasure when he suddenly pinched and flicked her incredibly sensitive, erect nipple. His grin only grew larger when his victim unsuccessfully attempted to jerk herself away from his ecstasy-inducing fingers and doubled over in an effort to hide the growing wet spot forming at the crux of her orange short shorts, her scarred cheeks bright red in embarrassment and shame.

A moment passed as she continued her attempt to ignore the dark-haired boy's ministrations, her pearly white teeth biting on her pink lips in order to stop the her involuntary moans from escaping. At this moment, although she was proud of how beautiful she was, as any girl would be, she hated how sensitive she was, especially when this bastard was toying with her body.

Finally, she had enough. Lifting up a dainty fist, the blonde was about to drive her fist into the pretty boy's cheek and into the ground when Sasuke shot a disdainful glare at her raised fist.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Naruko? Do you dare to hit me, or have you forgotten what happened the last time you did so?"

A shudder wracked the now identified Naruko's slender yet curvy frame when memories of her humiliating punishment flashed through her mind.

 _Flashback_

 _It was her third year in the Academy and a month after the Uchiha Massacre. As always, Naruko arrived early to claim the seat nearest to the window and avoid the hurtful glares of the villagers as she passed by them on the way to the Academy._

 _Slamming the door open, she startled when she realized that instead of being the first to turn up, today was different. Next to where she usually sat was a familiar pale face topped with spiky black hair._

 _Her rival, Uchiha Sasuke._

 _For a second, she was paused, as it was the first time she had seen him ever since the Uchiha Massacre. Although she never liked the boy, she still sympathized with his loss and never would have wished such a thing to happen to him._

 _Not knowing what say, she decided in the end to simply sit where she always sat, even if it meant sitting next to him. When Sasuke didn't react to her sitting next to him, Naruko twitched in irritation at the lack of attention before simply waiting for the class to start._

 _Thirty minutes later, the other students began to file in and in another half hour, the first class started._

" _And so, Hashirama Senju became the first Hokage, creating this village that we live in, brining clans and civilians together to live in harmony. However, while the Warring Clans era may be over, the ninja way isn't. Like ours, there are many other villages with ninjas, and we have to stay strong to keep ourselves protected. In the ninja world, the strong rule and the weak obey. That is how our chakra works, forcing us to submit to anyone stronger than us. There a few exceptions, ninja who prefer to submit, but they are few and far between. If you want to rise up, do Konoha proud, you must become stronger. The stronger you are then someone, the more control you have over them. If the difference isn't too strong, the weaker person can even overcome this effect."_

 _Mizuki's voice droned on, ignorant of the fact that half the class had fallen asleep. Her cerulean orbs half-closed, Naruko was about to drift off with the rest of the class when suddenly, something fondled one of her already full breasts._

 _Crying out in surprise and disgust, Naruko launched a full-blown slap in the direction of the pervert._

" _Slap!" Time seemed to freeze as the gazes of everyone zeroed in on Sasuke's face, where they all could see the already swelling imprint of Naruko's hand on his pale cheek._

" _UZUMAKI NARUKO! How dare you disturb the class and assault a fellow student!" Mizuki thundered as he slammed the book he was reading from onto the desk._

" _He groped me Mizuki-sensei. I was just defending myself" Naruko protested against the unjust accusation, forgetting how much the teacher hated her for some reason._

" _Lies, how could the great Uchiha-sama bear to do that with something filthy like you, demon brat!"_

" _Yeah, how could Sasuke-kun do such a thing. If anything, he should be touching me rather than something ugly like you!" Jealousy and rage burned behind Sakura's viridian eyes as she pointed at Naruko's unusually developed body._

 _As the rest of the fangirls of the class joined in, Naruko saw out of the corner of her a knowing smirk on Sasuke's face. Enraged, Naruko stomped towards the fallen Uchiha as she raised her fist into the air to pound the molester into the ground._

 _However, before she could do so, a vice-like grip immobilized her arm. Twisting around, Naruko felt chills run down her spine at Mizuki's cruel sneer._

" _I see mere words are not enough to get through your thick skull." Naruko bit her lips as she glared back in defiance, unwilling to back down._

" _Fine then, have it your way!" Yanking Naruko towards him, Mizuki dragged the blonde towards the front of her class while ignoring her cries of pain. Stopping in front of the teacher's desk, Mizuki gestured towards it._

" _Place your hands on the table and face your ass towards the others."_

" _No, I didn't nothing wrong! You can't make me do that when it wasn't my fault." Naruko shook her head, refusing to comply to his order._

 _Somehow, Mizuki's smile grew larger. "Is that so? Uchiha-san, come down and hold her feet down!" Grabbing both of her hands, the blue-haired shinobi slammed them onto the table before locking them in place with a single hand as Sasuke quickly ran to the front, his hands already greedily roaming about Naruko's smooth thighs._

" _Ewww, what are you doing? Stop touching me! Sensei, please stop! Sensei!"_

" _Shut up demon brat...no I should call you demon bitch after this!" With a hard yank, Mizuki pulled down Naruko's orange short shorts, exposing her tight ass, pussy, and lack of anything else beneath her pants to the world._

" _Oh what a dirty whore you are, not even wearing underwear amongst us. I bet you don't wear a bra either!"_

 _Tears ran down Naruko's scarred cheeks at his words as she tried to get loose, the shaking of her heart-shaped ass cheeks to and fro drew the gazes of all the students, particularly those of the males. Realizing that there was no way out, she shot a hopeful glance at her classmates, people she would one day call comrade on the battlefield in hopes at least one would come to her defense...only to hear cat calls and pants of excitement from the male students and raucous laughter and jeers from the females._

 _A few seats away, Kiba unconsciously bucked his hips as his Inuzaka to mount the attractive and helpless bitch and make her his began to awaken while the other girls shouted out obscenities._

" _How dare you harm Uchiha-sama's face!"_

" _You should be feel blessed that Uchiha-sama even deigned to touch your filthy self, slut!"_

" _Whore!"_

" _Monster!"_

" _Are these my peers I will one day entrust my life to? What a joke!" It hurt far more than she expected; she had such high hopes of making friends upon entering the Academy three years ago._

" _You hear that, demon bitch? You're nothing but a monster in human skin!" Raising his hand, Mizuki taunted the object of his hatred._

 _Smack! His hand came down hard on her ass and to Naruko's utter horror, she moaned in pleasure. It was so unexpected that Mizuki, who was preparing to bring his hand down again, paused, looked down at Naruko in astonishment before a perverted smile bloomed on his face._

" _Oh, does our precious Naruko like being spanked in front of everyone?" Mizuki taunted as Naruko rapidly shook her head, refusing to admit her arousal to her hated teacher._

" _Hoho, didn't your parents ever teach you that lying is bad...oh wait, they're dead!"_

 _Smack! Again, Mizuki slapped his hand down onto Naruko's backside, but this time he took his time as he rubbed her ass, intoxicated by the soft elastic feeling as his fingers sank into her cheeks._

 _Although a corrupt and disgusting man, the shinobi teacher could at least claim he was no pedophile and it would be true. But the girl underneath him was at least three years ahead of her peers and had the makings of a sinfully sexy woman: a tight ass, perfectly folded cunt, narrow waist, C-cup tits, flared out hips, and an admittedly alluring face, just how could he resist molesting her?_

 _Raising his hand again, Mizuki spanked away._

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

 _Finally, Naruko could no longer hold back her moans as Mizuki's last slap landed directly on her pussy. A stranger to sex, the blonde grew confused when she felt something leaking out of her hot cunt. Thinking she had just peed in front of everyone, Naruko buried her face away from everyone, too ashamed to even look at anyone._

 _Feeling her juices on his hands, Sasuke brought up his soaked hand up to his eyes, curiously eyeing the slightly viscous liquid._

" _It doesn't look like pee, just what is this?" Sasuke wondered before hesitantly licking the mysterious substance from his fingers._

" _Sweet!" Eyes wide, Sasuke's head swiveled towards Naruko's dripping fuckhole as he tasted her cum, already craving for more._

 _Smack! Smack! Smack!...Smack! After an unknown number of spanks, Mizuki finally let Naruko go._

 _Without his support, Naruko collapsed to the ground, her bruised ass quivering in the air and her swollen pussy overflowing with her juices._

" _Now do you understand Naruko? You are nothing compared to the likes of Uchiha-san! A lowly slut, a fox bitch who should obediently listen to her superiors!" Mizuki declared to the cheers and laughter of the entire class as they eyed the sorry state of the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi._

 _Through her bleary mind, Naruko heard her sensei's words. But it was what Mizuki said next to sent her over the cliff of despair._

" _Because you are merely an object, everyone is allowed to relieve their lust and desires on you with no consequences. But Uchiha-san will be the one sitting next to you for the remainder of your time here in the Academy and you will never resist his advances, or you will be expelled. Is that clear, Uzumaki Naruko?"_

 _Wincing as she brought her completely soaked short shorts up her aching perky butt, Naruko dropped her head down in defeat as her sun-kissed hair covered her face from the others._

" _Hai...Mizuki-sensei…"_

 _Flashback End_

Naruko's fist trembled when she remembered how many of her male classmates from then on openly grabbed at her ass or tits whenever she walked by them, with the more bold ones sticking their hands down her shorts. Every time she was about to beat them senseless, she remembered her punishment just a couple of months ago and forcibly endured their daily violation of her person.

Finally, Naruko lowered her fist and buried it in her lap, her fingers tightly clutching the hem of her jumpsuit as she took out some of her frustration and humiliation on the sturdy piece of fabric.

Seeing her reaction, Sasuke sneered at his ex-rival before dipping his hands into her wet crotch, smiling at her yelp of shock. Taking his cum-soaked hand out, Sasuke waved it in front of Naruko before licking her juices right in front of her as he headed out the door with a wave.

"I'll be back, Slut-chan."

Notes: Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2-Failure

Chapter 2-Failure

Hardly three minutes passed before Sasuke walked back through the door and sat in his seat with a small smile on his face. Ignoring the annoying squeals of his ardent fangirls, the Uchiha turned his attention to Naruko, his hands already reaching into her baggy jumpsuit as it strained to contain her generous tits.

Shuddering in both pleasure and disgust at his touch, Naruko clenched her fists as she bit back a gasp when Sasuke immediately attacked her perky buds. Over and over, Sasuke swirled his rough fingers over her delicate nubs, the ridges of his scars and calluses from kunai and shuriken practice sending jolts of electricity from her boobs to her now completely juice-soaked mound, his movements now skilled after months of playing with her body.

" _I hate this! I hate my body for being like this. Although I hate what that bastard's doing, why does it feel so good?_ " Naruko internally sobbed in disgust of herself until she couldn't hold back any longer as her rebellious body went limp, surrendering to her tormentor's violation. A loud groan of ecstasy tore through her full pink lips as her back arched back when she came, a puddle already starting to form on the floor as her love juices dripped down her tanned thighs for all to see.

Seeing this, Sasuke dragged the panting Naruko by her breast, before harshly growling into her ears. "That's right Slut-chan, this is what you are, just a toy for us men to play with. Even if you do pass the test and become a shinobi, this body will forever be mine. And one day, when I rebuild my clan, you will become a baby making machine for the mighty Uchiha." A perverse bolt of pleasure ran down his spine when she looked up, her ocean-blue eyes glimmering with utter loathing and stubborn defiance as she refused to listen to his words.

Before he could say anything else, Iruka's voice called out from the other room. "Uzumaki Naruko!"

Once her name was called, Naruko quickly stood up to escape from the pale Uchiha, only for Sasuke to viciously pinch her small pink nipple. Crying out in pain, Naruko shot him a withering glare as Sasuke grinned at her flushed cheeks.

"I hope you pass so we can continue when we're on the same team. Sasuke leered at her ruined short shorts as he added, " Breaking you in front of our Jonin sensei...how fun."

Ignoring the potential consequences, Naruko slapped away his hand as she covered her breasts, especially the areas where her erect nipples could already be seen through her orange jumpsuit. "That will never happen Sasuke-teme! Jiji will never let me be in the same team witha beast like you in it. Once I become a shinobi, I'll beat you down should you ever so much as look at me weirdly and same goes for all of you!" Naruko spat at Sasuke, sweeping her blazing azure eyes to the other boys in the class, before starting her descent towards the front of the room and the door.

"You know Slut-chan, your words would be a lot more convincing if you weren't still leaking cum all over the place." Sasuke called out, cockily smirking when he saw the other boys along the aisle reach out and grab at Naruko's supple bottom and tits as she passed them by. Before she passed through the door, Naruko sent a death glare towards him before disappearing to the next room.

Above Sasuke, Kiba had his feral eyes glued onto the swaying ass of Naruko up until she left the room, the large bulge in his pants indicating the package he had despite his young age. " _Just wait until Akamaru and I hit puberty, then you'll be my no, our, breeding bitch!_ "

xXx

As she strode down the corridor to the room where Iruka and Mizuki were at, Naruko tried to cover up her soaked shorts with her jumpsuit. However, her curvy figure simply didn't allow for the already tight material to stretch anymore. In the end, she had to give up as she tried her best to ignore the stares of others when their eyes zoomed in on her signs of arousal. Once in front of the testing room, Naruko practically ripped the door off its hinges to escape from the perverted gazes of her younger peers.

However, one look at Mizuki's depraved grin and scouring green eyes made whatever relief she felt immediately evaporate as her body unwillingly shuddered in front of him.

On the other side of the room, Mizuki examined Naruko from head to toe, leering as he promptly took in the signs of her earlier arousal: from her heaving breasts to the faint camel-toe that was beginning to show through her damp shorts. Although he hated the Kyuubi and by extension its container, the disloyal shinobi had to admit that even at only 13 years old, Naruko was already the most attractive woman he had ever seen, and she would only grow more beautiful as she grew older.

Standing at 5'5'', Naruko's slim frame emphasized her perky 36C tits and generous hips as her perfectly smooth toned legs that could only be gained after hours of hard training seemed to stretch forever. Squeezing his right hand, Mizuki's eyes briefly blanked out when he remembered the soft yet tight feeling of her tanned heart-shaped ass when he spanked it all those months ago. The flush that creeped up her slender neck and her blushing cheeks only lent a seductive air to Naruko when combined with her slightly teary azure eyes.

If there was anything he was going to regret when he finally left the village, it would be not taking Naruko right then and there that day and plunging his cock into her dripping womanhood before impregnating the slut like the fox bitch she was.

" _But if I could somehow convince her to do that…_ " Perverted plans began to churn through Mizuki's mind as his grin widened, the bulge on his pants growing as he fantasized her helpless body under his own.

He couldn't wait for Slut-chan to fail.

Beside him, Iruka hastily covered his nose when a gush of blood spurted out at the alluring sight of his favorite student. While he might not have liked her very much in the beginning, her bright and tomboyish personality slowly won him over to the point that he now viewed Naruko as his little sister...if said little sister looked five years older than she was.

"Cough cough, just what happened to you Naruko? Why are your shorts so wet?"

Her scarred cheeks burned at the innocent question as Naruko looked down, too ashamed to tell the truth of what happened. Somehow, Iruka was completely oblivious to the command Mizuki forced upon her and Naruko wanted to keep it that way. If he somehow found out, she didn't think she could endure the scornful eyes of one of the few who actually cared about her.

"Uh...um...well you see…" Naruko stuttered as she tried to find an excuse for why her lower half was completely drenched. However, an unexpected savior came to her rescue.

"Iruka-san, I'm sure Sl-I mean Naruko-chan over here was merely having fun with her classmates and they got a little too rough. Isn't that right, Naruko?" Mizuki smiled as he 'reasonably' deduced why she was wet.

Almost burying her head in her pillow-like breasts, Naruko's long saffron yellow bangs covered her face, her hands tightly clenched under her sleeves and away from view. "H-Hai Mizuki-sensei."

Looking back and forth between the two, Iruka detected nothing other than Naruko's unusual shyness. "Well, if that's the case, then I guess we can just continue with the exam. Alright Naruko, can you please perform the Bunshin no Jutsu? You must create a perfect clone of yourself to pass and it must be sustained for 20 seconds. You may begin!"

"Hai!"

" _I will not fail this time! No, I cannot fail, I will be Hokage someday and have everyone look up to me!_ " With a determined smile, Naruko brought her hands up to run through the three seals needed to create the clones as she clenched her eyes shut in concentration. All around her, faint tendrils of sapphire blue chakra began to swirl as she dipped into her vast chakra reserves to do the technique that stood in her way all these years.

When her chakra reached its peak, Naruko yelled out, "Bunshin no Jutsu!"

With a loud pop, her chakra faded as she completed the jutsu. Relaxing, Naruko opened her big blue eyes, she confidently looked at the two instructors, confident everything had gone right. Her hand seals were perfect, her chakra bursting, and her mind completely focused on the task. She could practically see herself with the leaf forehead protector on her forehead, or perhaps around her neck, or maybe even…

Only to see the look of horror in Iruka's eyes as Mizuki watched with unsuppressed glee at her utter, disastrous failure. Slowly turning her head, Naruko's eyes widened in terror as the thing she feared most happened.

Beside her, a pathetic pale shadow of herself laid collapsed on the floor, its eyes dull and its muscles slack as it began to fade under their very eyes.

" _No no no, not like this...anything but this...But I practiced so hard, just why…?_ " Naruko slumped to the floor in despair as her dream of becoming a shinobi shattered.

"Uzumaki Naruko...you fail!"

Notes:

Thank you for the review **rosyhatake**! I myself find it unsettling that I'm writing this smut, but smut rarely has a reason for being written other than for the sake of plot!...or lack thereof. Thank you for reading and please be so kind as to leave a review! Btw, are you guys alright with the short chapters or would you all rather prefer something longer?


	3. Chapter 3-Innocence Lost

Chapter 3-Innocent Lost

"Uzumaki Naruko...you failed!"

"You failed...you failed...failed...failed…" Iruka's words echoed through her mind as she just knelt there, her once lively cerulean eyes now dull and unseeing. This was her last chance; had she passed, she would have become a proud kunoichi, but with this, she would be barred from being one, her dream of becoming Hokage forever out of her reach.

Seeing his favorite student looking blankly at the floor as if the world had ended broke Iruka's heart. More than once he was tempted to just pass Naruko, to let her pursue her dream, no matter how impossible it might be. However, a single glance at Mizuki dashed his hopes; he knew his fellow teacher and friend had a huge grudge against Naruko, no matter how misguided, and that he would never agree to his idea.

Sighing, Iruka stood up from behind the desk before striding towards Naruko, his steps almost soundless against the wooden floorboards as he made his way to stand before her. There were no words Iruka could say, and it pained him to know there was nothing he could do for his little sister figure.

Helping her up, Iruka closed his eyes, not willing to peer into her soulless orbs, as he pointed at the door. Unknownst to him, Naruko looked up at her friend, teacher, and brother all wrapped in one, with just the barest of hope flickering in her eyes, hope that somehow the Chunin had a solution for this.

Only for it to be dashed in the next second.

"Please return to the classroom Naruko. Your results will be displayed later today."

The sound of breaking glass could be heard as her last sliver of hope shattered. Dumbly nodding, Naruko woodenly turned to walk out the door, not caring about her ogling juniors sent her way as she stumbled away into the Academy's courtyard.

As Iruka slumped back into his chair, he didn't see the sinister grin on his friend Mizuki's face as he hungrily licked his lips.

"Step 1: complete."

"Yamanaka Ino!"

xXx

"It's all over." Naruko thought as she sat on swing under the Academy's tree, her sandal-clad feet resting on the shaded grass. Contrary to what most thought, she was not the ignorant bimbo everyone thought she was. She knew what her fate would be should she not become a kunoichi of the Leaf. Slavery, prostitution, or even death was all that awaited for someone so hated as her.

When her body was constantly being violated and her being insulted, it was only because of her innate stubbornness that prevented her from even thinking about killing herself to escape from it all. But now, after failing the test for the third time, that quality of hers now had a large chip in it.

Looking up at the sky, Naruko whispered, "Maybe...maybe I really should just end it myself. Nobody cares about me except for my body after all…"

"Naruko." Jumping in place, Naruko turned around to see the owner of the voice she hated the second most.

"Mizuki-sensei."

"We should talk Naruko...follow me." Mizuki said kindly before taking a running leap onto an awning and then working his way higher and higher. Stunned, Naruko watched him ascend before swiftly following as he made his way to an abandoned balcony.

Glancing behind him, Mizuki leered when he saw Naruko's perky tits bounce around as she followed in his footsteps, her lack of a bra painfully obvious. His hands twitched as he imagined sinking his fingers into those soft jugs of hers. When the oblivious teen landed beside him, Mizuki wiped away his smirk before gently smiling at her.

Had she been in her right state of mind, that smile would have creeped the hell out of her and set alarms bells ringing through her head. But right now, it wasn't; instead it gave her a sense of comfort and security like Iruka usually did.

"Naruko, I know we've had our differences," Mizuki started, "but after watching you work so hard, I find it unfair for Iruka to just fail you over a useless clone test. And so, I'm going to tell you how to graduate despite the normal rules."

Naruko's eyes flickered with life as her once dead hope came roaring back to life. Grabbing at his sleeve, Naruko looked with a flush on her lightly tanned face. "Is that true, Mizuki-sensei? Please please tell me about it, I'll do anything if you just tell me about it!"

"Oh, you'll be doing everything for me tonight, you fox bitch!" Mizuki inwardly sneered, his fake smile still intact.

"Well you see…"

xXx

"She won't get away with this one! Hokage-sama!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime of Konoha, had to repress a groan of annoyance, not because of the jabbering Jonin around him, but because of his own weakness that allowed Naruko to steal the Forbidden Scroll.

When they finally found her, he would punish her...personally.

"She is carrying a very dangerous scroll, so dangerous that it was forbidden by the previous Hokage. If that scroll ends up in another village's hands…it would be disastrous." Everyone in the Hokage's office shuddered; they didn't dare think of the consequences should their most secret and powerful jutsus wind up in say...Iwa's hands.

"So hurry up and find her. However," the shinobi and Anbu paused in their steps as they waited to hear his words. "Don't kill her. Bring her back safely, with or without the scroll. She is, after all, still our Jinchuuriki." Hiruzen grudgingly ordered as the others all knelt down to receive the command.

"Hai! Hokage-sama!"

As they left in a swirl of leaves, the Sandaime sat back down in his cushy chair before bringing out a crystal ball. Instantly, its clear surface blurred as he searched for the girl he was looking for.

"Now, just where are you brat?"

xXx

I did it. Finally.

Those were the words running through Naruko's mind as she tried to catch her breath and get her body to stop trembling. It took far more than she thought to evade the shinobi patrols both in and out of the village, make her way to where Mizuki pointed out on the map, and then finally master the stupid jutsu that always stumped her. It had taken most of the night, but she had done it! She'd finally learned how to make a clone properly!

Now she could show Iruka-sensei and then...then...then what? Naruko froze, her clever mind starting to realize that Mizuki never actually explained how she was going to pass.

However, a snapping branch stole her attention as she swung back, her hand already reaching into the kunai holster strapped onto her shapely thigh before freezing at the awkward sight of Iruka bent at the waist, hands on his hips and currently staring at her with a far too sweet grin.

"...I've found you."

She couldn't help herself. Bouncing onto her feet, Naruko shouted while pointing her finger at him. "Hey, I found you, pervert!"

"P-P-Pervert? I'm not a...wait a second...IDIOT!" Iruka lightly whacked her head down before staring down at her. "I found you!"

"Ehehehe…" Naruko stuck her pink tongue out, for once acting like the 13 year she really was. However, in the back of her mind, she was confused as to why Iruka was looking for her. She was sure she didn't do anything wrong other than...OH SHIT, THE SCROLL!

Quickly shoving the rather big and very conspicuous scroll behind her back, Naruko attempted to hide it from view, until she met Iruka's knowing eyes. Iruka knew exactly what that scroll was, having seen it a few times when he made the journey to the Hokage's office. However, as for why she had it, he had no idea.

"Haaaa, Naruko...just why do you have that scroll?"

Well...Mizuki-sensei said that if I were to steal the scroll and bring it here, you would let me graduate! Better yet, now I'm able to do that stupid…" Any further words were silenced when a pair large hands tightly gripped at her narrow shoulders.

"Naruko...what do you mean Mizuki said that stealing the Forbidden scroll would let you graduate?"

Before she could answer, Naruko was sent sailing through the air. Instinctively flipping midair, she landed on her feet, kunai already in hand, as she glared at Iruka, hurt in her eyes at her closest person's betrayal.

Only to drop the kunai in horror.

Pinned to the tree by a giant shuriken, Iruka's fingers scrabbled at the projectile lodged in his right shoulder as he attempted to free himself.

"Now now, we can't have you freeing yourself, can we Iruka?"

Not a second later, a foot came crashing into the hole of the weapon, causing Iruka to scream in agony as the shuriken's blade tip sank deeper into his unprotected flesh and lodging itself deeply into the wood behind. Temporarily giving up, Iruka looked up at his now former friend.

"M-Mizuki, you bastard!"

The revealed Mizuki maliciously grinned down at the Chunin. "Yes...me. Nice job in finding her by the way; the little bitch is harder to find than I thought, despite that horrible orange. Can you believe it? The dumb blonde couldn't even go to the designated area and she wants to be a kunoichi? What a joke!"

However his monologue was broken when a kunai flashed towards him. Swaying back, Mizuki glanced in the direction it came from, his already wide grin growing wider. "Hey, Mizuki-teme! I have the scroll over here! Just get away from Iruka-sensei!"

"Ahhh, there you are Slut-chan."

Ignoring what Mizuki called her, Iruka disregarded his own safety to yell at Naruko. "No, Naruko! Don't give him the scroll even if I die! That's a dangerous scroll with forbidden Ninjutsu sealed within it! Mizuki used you to...AAAH! Run Naruko...run...cough!" A howl of pain tore through Iruka's lips before coughing up blood as he was further impaled into the tree by Mizuki.

"Bad Iruka," rebuked Mizuki before dismissively looking away from his fellow shinobi to the frozen Naruko.

"Come here Naruko, and bring the scroll with you."

Hesitantly glancing at Iruka, Naruko wavered between listening to Iruka's instructions or potentially saving his life. Tired of waiting, Mizuki merely pushed the shuriken even deeper into Iruka's shoulder blade to elicit another scream of pain.

Finally, her heart won out.

"Alright alright, I'll give you the scroll, just please stop hurting Iruka-sensei!" Naruko yelled as she picked up the heavy scroll before shuffling over to the traitor shinobi. Once she was within reach, Mizuki promptly snatched the scroll before sealing it with a puff into a scroll in his jacket. Patting where the stored scroll was, Mizuki sighed in relief as the main part of his mission was completed.

And now…

"Where do you think you're going?" Mizuki growled as he noticed Naruko inching her way towards Iruka, or more specifically, the giant shuriken. "Oh, I don't think so!" Grabbing her arm, Mizuki spun her around until he had her pinned against his chest as his arm squeezed on top of her generous tits.

"Let me go Mizuki-teme! Let me go!" Naruko cried out while she thrashed around, oblivious her struggles were stimulating her captor's manhood as her ample bottom bucked against Mizuki's growing cock. It wasn't until she noticed the growing bulge between her ass cheeks that Naruko began to realize his true intentions.

But it was too late. With a swift pull, Mizuki unzipped Naruko's orange jumpsuit from the front to free her slightly pale breasts, her pink buds already stiffening in contact with the cool air before reaching out to grope at her soft tits.

For a moment, Naruko stood still, too shocked to respond while on the other side, Iruka's eyes widened with horror as a stream of blood leaked out of his nose upon seeing Naruko's round perky tits. However, when she felt Mizuki cup her breasts, Naruko renewed her efforts for freedom, only to gasp in both pain and pleasure when he pinched her sensitive nipples hard.

Already, Naruko could feel her juices starting to leak down her thighs as Mizuki toyed with her nipples, rubbing and swirling around the sensitive skin of her areolae. Even as her back arched as she orgasmed, Naruko cursed her body's reaction to his touch, despising the fact she was reacting to someone she hated, someone who made her days at school a living hell, only for her erect nipples to poke into his fingers until he twisted them while pulling them and lifting her breasts by them.

"What a naughty slut you are, to cum from having your tits played with." Mizuki breathed into her ear, his hot breath causing Naruko to shudder as her body went limp, unable to fight any longer against his unwanted advances. Flipping her over, he lifted her toned legs above his shoulders before almost bending her in half as he leaned forward, the bulge of his pants pressed against her soaked mound.

"Now for what I've been waiting for ever since I smacked that sexy ass of yours in front of everyone! I'm going to fuck your brains out, fox bitch!" Mizuki grunted as he lowered his trousers, allowing his 8 inch cock to snap free, a wad of pre-cum already dribbling from its head. Seeing this, Naruko's expression to one of terror and panic as she weakly struggled one last time against her rapist, her small hands pushing against Mizuki's sturdy chest.

Reaching out, he hooked his fingers beneath her soaked short shorts before tugging them off, once again exposing her naked heart-shaped ass and bare pussy. Lowering himself, Mizuki guided the engorged head of his dick to her velvety entrance.

"No stop! Stop stop stop stop STOP!" Naruko screamed out in pain as Mizuki thrusted forward into her slit, instantly penetrating through her barrier and up to her womb, groaning as her hot inner walls clamped down around his cock tightly. It was without a doubt, the tightest pussy he had ever felt.

"Fuck you're tight Slut-chan! Your cunt just refuses to let my dick go!"

The feeling of her virgin pussy being defiled by a too big cock made Naruko gasp and moan as she came on top of Mizuki's dick, her juices flowing down its length and onto the forest floor. Barely feeling the pain from her lost maidenhood, Naruko began to moan when she felt him start to deeply thrust into her depths, cumming each time he knocked into her womb.

Naruko slowly lost herself in rapture while Mizuki continued to hammer into her as he grabbed her tight ass, loving how her tits bounced and swayed about as he ravaged the entirety of her cunt. Leaning down, he bit down on one of her pink nubs, eliciting another groan of ecstasy as Naruko instinctively pushed her tits further into his face.

Naruko hated how good Mizuki made her feel as he pounded her ass into the ground, but her hate and anger dissolved as her mutinous body refused to let her feel anything but euphoria, her hips starting to buck against Mizuki's.

"Haha, for a virgin to be thrusting herself against me so desperately, you really are a whore. What do you say Iruka, wanna have a try? You seem pretty excited down there." Mizuki turned to Iruka, not stopping his rapid thrusts into Naruko's tight folds.

Still pinned to the tree, Iruka now sported a fresh boner in addition to his shoulder wound as the rest of his blood flooded towards his crotch at the sight of Naruko being raped by his former friend.

"Stop it Mizuki! Don't you know that's a child you're raping? How could you be such a beast to do that to a 13 year old?" Iruka bellowed at Mizuki, veins starting to pop around his temple.

"You're missing out man, you should at least have a taste of this pussy you've been protecting all this time before you die!" Mizuki sneered as he lifted Naruko before walking right before burying Iruka's face in her jiggling tits, all the while pumping into Naruko's snatch, making her cry out, her clouded mind not recognizing the man she was almost suffocating.

Faster and faster Mizuki pumped into her, his hips a blur while he his heavy balls slapped against her clit before roaring out as he buried himself up to the hilt, the tip of his dick punching past the entrance of her womb as he blew his load of spunk directly into her cervix, painting the walls white as her pussy walls madly convulsed around the unexpected intruder to her deepest part.

"Ah! Ah! AHHH!" Responding in turn, Naruko wailed as her back and her eyes rolled back, toes spread out and legs shaking as she seemed to break cumming hard and spraying out all over Iruka's face and soaking into his clothes. Eyes half-lidded and delirious, Naruko blankly looked around after she slid off of Mizuki's cock, her lithe form lying on top of Iruka's as she looked for a man to fuck.

Feeling the hot bulge right below her leaking cunt, Naruko slipped down while a fat load of milky white-cum mixed with her virgin blood oozed from her gaping hole, her hands already fumbling at the hem of his pants as she tried to free his erection.

"Stop it Naruko, this isn't you...this isn't like you! Stop, before you doing something you regret! Naruko!" Iruka's pleas fell on deaf ears as Mizuki snickered at the sight, more than content to watch the pair of 'siblings' fuck each other.

Finally managing to pull down his trousers, Naruko absently blinked in astonishment when a huge veiny meat pole smacked into her scarred cheeks as it towered over her.

"Well well Iruka, I never realized you carried such a monster with you. Is that why I've never seen you fuck a woman? Were you afraid of scaring them off or maybe you were afraid of breaking them? How appropriate your first partner will be your adopted sister, the fox bitch!" Mizuki clapped off to the side while openly wondering some questions he had for the past few years before tossing them off to the side in favor of watching Naruko slowly aim Iruka's monster 10 inch cock at her swollen lower lips.

Weakened from blood loss, Iruka barely put up a struggle before groaning as Naruko slammed down onto his shaft, immediately swallowing up over half his length. Lifting her round and shaple ass up, she plunged down again and again as she moaned out her satisfaction of having her cunt stuffed to the brim.

Dick standing up to attention again, Mizuki walked over and grabbed a fistful of Naruko's silky blond hair before pressing his cum and blood covered head against her luscious pink lips.

"Suck it bitch. Clean up your mess and swallow it all."

Naruko was in no condition to refuse as she obediently opened her mouth. Immediately Mizuki shoved the entirety of his length down her throat, almost suffocating her as she struggled to breathe. To his surprise, he realized she didn't have a gag reflex as she managed to stuff his entire erection into her throat without resistance.

"Must be because of the damned fox in her gut." Mizuki chocked it up to the Kyuubi as he began to thrust in and out, groaning when she instinctively use her tongue to swirl around his length, even while Naruko continued to bounce up and down Iruka's manhood as she tried to milk his testicles dry. Treating her mouth as another pussy, Mizuki grabbed the sides of her head to plunge even deeper into her throat, not caring about the choking noises coming from Naruko.

"Really, you really were born for fucking. Your mouth is just like another pussy" Mizuki muttered as he continued to fuck her warm wet mouth.

For all he cared, it would be better if she died pleasing him before he left for Orochimaru.

However, something unexpected happened. As Naruko slowly suffocated from deepthroating Mizuki's dick, her consciousness slowly reasserted itself over her body.

" _Huh? Where am I? What am I doing...wait why does my stomach feel so full and ew, just what's that in my mouth?_ " Blinking her eyes, the first view she was greeted with were the aqua pubes of Mizuki as he rammed into her mouth for the last time, depositing his second load as deep he could.

Choking around his dick, blobs of cum leaked out of her nose as she forcibly swallowed the rest of the semen in order to not suffocate. Afterwards, Naruko frantically pushed at Mizuki's legs to get his dick out of her throat so she could breathe again.

"I see you're awake Slut-chan. Had a good nap?" Mizuki smirked when he noticed the return of the spark of life in her azure eyes.

Naruko spat out the remainder of Mizuki's essence. "Salty...like ramen...no!" Getting rid of that connection to her favorite food, she glared upward at Mizuki with hatred.

"Just what did you want to accomplish, you bastard? Why did you rape me? By Kami, I'm only 13, you pedophile!" Naruko screamed, her pert chest heaving as she angrily pointed at her rapist.

Mizuki laughed at her questions. "Have you ever looked yourself in the mirror Slut-chan? Just what part of your body looks 13? Your ass, tits, legs, and even face all scream out you to be at least 18. You even fuck like an experienced whore; never before did I come so fast in anyone!" Naruko attempted to cover her chest with her hands in response, completely disgusted as Mizuki leered at her pushed up breasts.

"As for why I raped you...it's simple. You're just too damned sexy. Seeing you being groped and molested by your classmates gave me the biggest blue balls ever and I couldn't do anything drastic to you in the Academy. You don't even wear bras or panties, so everywhere you go, I can see your nipples and pussy after they get played with by that Uchiha brat. In fact, I'm surprised he hadn't taken your virginity before I did; I guess you should thank me for that, hahaha!"

Naruko felt sick when she heard his replies. "It's my fault that I got raped? It wasn't my choice to be violated by that duck-butt bastard; I had to endure otherwise you would have expelled me from the Academy! As for bras and panties, when I can barely afford food, just how do I have the ryo to get those things?"

"You dare take my virginity, I'll kill you Mizuki-teme even if it's the last thing I do!" As Naruko was about to cross her fingers together, Mizuki pointed behind her.

"Well, before what you're going to do, how about you look below and see what you're doing unconsciously, you fucking slut."

"Wha-what do you mean? You're just trying to...no…" Naruko looked down to see a dick the size of her arm burrowing into her sex...wait, it was her that was plunging her ass onto it! Her head now clear, Naruko collapsed when she felt the giant cock rub against all of her creases, including the rough area near her entrance as well as the entrance to her womb. Immediately, panting gasps rushed out of her mouth as she crashed into a throbbing release, her cum splashing all over the massive dick. Summoning the last of her will, Naruko looked behind to see its owner, before widening her eyes in despair.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka was in a most sorry state: deathly pale from blood loss, his free hand clawed deeply into the ground with burgenouning purple balls as he tried to resist releasing into Naruko's irresistible pussy. Seeing her look of horror, he tried to comfort her with one of his usual smiles.

"I-I-It's alright N-Naruko-chan. T-This is not y-your fault…"

Tears ran down Naruko's scarred cheeks as her body continued to impale itself on Iruka's cock, unable to stop as if possessed by some lustful demon. "You've saved me so many times Iruka-sensei...now it's my turn…"

Turning to Mizuki, Naruko sat straight up while gravity buried Iruka's entire shaft into her womanhood with the head smashing the back of her womb, causing her stomach to bulge in the shape of his dick and her legs to spread, as she shakily crossed her fingers together.

"TAJŪ KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

The clear was instantly covered by hundreds of puffs of smoke, causing Mizuki hurriedly pull up his pants as he summoned another giant shuriken to his hand. When the smoke cleared, his semi-erect dick immediately stood back up to attention as all around him were cum-coated nude Narukos, their azure eyes blazing with utter hatred and charm.

Behind the real Naruko, Iruka also saw this beautiful view and felt his balls twitch as the his iron will finally broke as he released his entire load into Naruko's fertile womb: his thick jizz pushing out whatever was left as her cervix was forced to expand to endure the tremendous volume pouring into her uterus.

Before Naruko again lost consciousness, she forced her quivering body to say one command before she succumbed to her body's delight in being impregnated and thoroughly fucked..

"Attack!"

xXx

Back in the Hokage's office, clumps of tissues were everywhere, and all of them suspiciously leaking some yellowish substance. On the chair, the Sandaime stroked his old man dick as he once again came after seeing Naruko's tight sexy body collapse over Iruka's cock, her toned stomach now looking as if it were 2 months pregnant.

Gasping, a perverse light shone in the old Hokage's eyes as he watched Mizuki get maimed, his dick stomped to paste and his balls busted like walnuts from the infuriated clones, a plan he had in the makings slowly coming to fruition.

Hiruzen once again hid the crystal ball as he adjusted his majestic Hokage robes before looking over Konoha.

"Your talents will prove most useful...Slut-chan...hehehe."

Notes: As I said, first time writing smut or really any sex scene. So any help, messages, or reviews to let me improve are most welcome. I don't care if it's the harshest criticisms, I just want to write better smut! Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4-Genin

Chapter 4-Genin

It wasn't long after Mizuki was nearly beaten to death by revenge filled and semen covered clones when some of the pursuit party found the three: one with his balls smashed and dick nearly snapped in half, and the other two still connected by their crotches, both long knocked out for a number of reasons.

Striding towards the nearly dead silver-haired traitor, one of the masked shinobi bent down to retrieve the storage scroll tucked safely away in Mizuki's jacket before swinging the limp body over his shoulder. It was only then he realized the true extent of his ex-comrade's injuries as his limbs hung loosely at inappropriate angles.

But he didn't care. He may not like the Jinchuuriki, but he sure as hell hated filthy traitors more, and Mizuki-for all intents and purposes was such a traitor. A few feet away from him, his fellow purple-haired Anbu picked her way to the joined couple, one limp and unmoving and the other still quivering in delight as her hips minutely thrusted against her partner's tool, but both gone to the world in their own way.

The fair face behind the feline mask reddened, scowling at the lewd scene.

"Disgusting." Already, she could imagine the leering grin of a certain old man as he giggled pervertedly into one of his damned notebooks. Her thoughts were interrupted when her partner, the one carrying Mizuki, called out to her.

"Cat, what are their conditions?"

Kneeling down, she placed her fingers against Iruka's neck before promptly shaking her head. "Boar, he's gone."

"And the other one?"

She looked down with mild contempt at the moaning Naruko. "Alive and kicking."

"Hahaha, I can see that. Well, I'm already carrying this guy and the scroll, so you'll have to deal with these two. Meet up at the Hokage's Tower once you're done with them." In a tornado of leaves, the male Anbu flickered away, leaving no trace of his existence as he made his way to Torture and Interrogation's headquarters, to give Ibiki a gift to break.

Not that there was much else left _to_ break.

"Damn, he always leaves me with the dirty tasks." Cat sighed quietly as she shoved her gloved hands under Naruko's armpits before abruptly lifting her. For a second, there was a hint of resistance when her inner walls refused to unclench from Iruka's manhood; however, they couldn't stave off a fully trained shinobi's strength for long. With a loud ' _pop!_ ', Naruko's sex reluctantly let go of the still hard man meat as massive globs of thick white cum began to spill out from her insides – leaking down the back of her toned thighs and legs and dripping onto the forest grassy floor.

Instantly, the thick scent of musk and sex inundated the area when she did so.

Placing her charge in a princess carry, Cat had to remind herself that the sinfully beautiful woman in her arms was just 13 and might have even just had her first period in the last couple of months. Just as she was going to seal the corpse in a scroll, her violet eyes widened in disbelief when, mewling in discontent, Naruko began to gradually rub at her swollen slit, her slender fingers clumsily brushing against her pink folds and small throbbing clit before gently inserting themselves one by one into her wet hole.

Mesmerized by the vulgar yet beautiful scene, she watched as Naruko began to whimper and buck her hips against her own fingers as her other hand pinched and squeezed her hardened pink nipple, her love juices trickling down the curve of her round tanned ass. It wasn't long after she began to pump her fingers faster and deeper into her leaking pussy, scrapping bits of still very thick cum when her back arched in silent pleasure as she came around her hand, her juices squirting out and splashing all over Cat's Anbu uniform.

Coming off of her high, Naruko let her hands fall to the side as she finally went limp in Cat's arms, a rosy red flush on her cheeks while her breathing calmed as drifting off to sleep.

The sound of cum dripping onto the grass could be heard as Cat blankly stared at Naruko, her own breathing ragged. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest after watching the girl unconsciously masturbate not even an inch away from herself. Numbly looking down, she could see her own sign of her own arousal as a wet spot forming over her clothed mound.

"Holy…fuck…" Cat mumbled before quickly coming back to her senses. She was already late to the meeting, and any longer then her comrade will come looking for her, and she definitely did not want him to see her in this state, thank you very much!

Kneeling down, the violette quickly sealed Iruka's body in a scroll before swiftly fleeing the area, but not before taking the ragged remains of Naruko's jumpsuit and short shorts.

However, she was confused about one thing. " _Why can't I find her bra and panties?"_

xXx

After dropping off the slumbering Naruko in her rundown apartment, Cat swiftly made her way to the Hokage tower. Several hours passed and night turned to dawn as the early morning sun filtered through the window before landing its rays on blonde peaceful face.

Instinctively shielding herself from the light, Naruko blearily opened her eyes as the familiar chipped ceiling of her room swam into view. Glancing about with sleepy eyes, she suddenly lurched up when memories of what happened last night rushed through her mind, only to flinch at the flaring pain when her aching womb protested against the sudden movement.

"Owwww." Naruko winced groaning as she hugged herself for a minute until the bruising pain died down to a more bearable throbbing. " _Did all of that really happen last night? Was I really r-raped by that bastard Mizuki? Wait, what about Iruka…the scroll…who found me?_ " Incoherent questions flooded her mind while she stumbled to the bathroom, her legs trembling from last night's penetration of her cervix by not one, but two large dicks as she moved in front of her mirror.

Then she saw herself. The first thing she noticed were the large fading purple-blue bruises along the gentle curves of her pert breasts and hips where Mizuki roughly handled her body. Poking at one of them, Naruko hissed when a small stinging pain blossomed under her finger. Next thing she noticed was the dried yellowed cum that coated her entire lower half and trailed down her pink lips. Not even the soft silky hair she was so proud of was spared with its clumps of sticky wads of cum everywhere. As she watched, another dribble of gooey seed slowly bubbled out of her puffy slit before running down her slender thighs.

Feeling a sudden nauseating surge in her belly, Naruko rushed to the toilet to vomit out the entire contents of her stomach, only stopping when she started to dry heave. Gazing down, she almost puked again when she saw the familiar sight of Mizuki's semen covering whatever she had yesterday.

 _"_ _Kami, why…why…why…why did this happen to me? Wasn't having my body groped by everybody everyday bad enough?"_ Naruko cried before darting towards the shower. Ignoring the chill of the freezing water that poured from the showerhead, she vigorously rubbed away the evidence of last night's activity, not noticing the pain when she rubbed several layers of skin away before frantically trying to scoop out the seemingly infinite spunk in her womanhood as it continued to trickle out. Yet somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that she would never be clean, no matter how hard she scrubbed her smooth skin.

As she did, her thoughts wandered back to when Mizuki first slapped her ass in front of everybody, her whiskered cheeks burning in pain, humiliation, and reluctant pleasure as she came, her nectar being licked up by that bastard, Sasuke before shifting to her face when Mizuki pierced her cervix to deposit his seed into her young, fertile womb.

Rubbing her thighs together, Naruko blushed as she tried to relieve the heat coming from her pussy while recalling the face she had made when Mizuki pounded into her. " _I hate him, that bastard, for raping me and taking my first time, when poured his hot jizz into me…but the worst thing was…I enjoyed it!"_ Tears of shame traced down her cheeks when she remembered the utter pleasure his big cock gave her as he gouged out her insides and made her scream out like a little bitch in heat.

Finally, after several hours, Naruko stepped out, her sun-kissed hair once again clean and the skin in certain areas raw red. But those slight blemishes soon disappeared at a rate visible to the naked eye, just like her bruises and swelling around her cunt had in the past hours as her body returned to its normal sexy state. If anybody saw her now, nobody would have thought she just lost her purity last night. The only visible sign of her traumatic experience were her puffy red eyes as she wiped away the last of her tears from her lovely appearance.

Slowly making her way back to her bed, Naruko eyed her stained jumpsuit and ruined short shorts. " _Is there even a point to going to the Academy? I've already failed the exam and I can't face Iruka after raping him like Mizuki did to me."_

As she wavered about, the ' _click_ ' of her window opening rang out behind her. The memories from last night still clear, Naruko whirled around, panic in her blue eyes until she saw Cat crouched on her windowsill, the hilt of her sword sticking out behind her head.

For a second, neither one of them said anything while Cat just stared at the nude Naruko as she inwardly admired her sensual form; she looked much better now, clean and freshly showered, than her cum-soaked self a few hours ago. However, her lips twitched in amusement when Naruko abruptly dived under her sheets, swaddling herself up before grabbing at her ruined clothes.

Clearing her throat, Cat got to what she was sent to do. "Ahem, Hokage-sama has ordered you to go to the Shinobi Academy at noon to wait for the results and team placements today. That's all." Having relayed the order, Cat turned to shunshin away. But before she could, something grabbed at her arm from behind.

Looking back, Cat almost instinctively awww'd at the cute sight Naruko still wrapped in her orange blanket with only her face and dainty hands showing, looking very much like a baby fox as her cerulean orbs stared at her mask. It was hard for her to connect the current shy and innocent Naruko to the slutty one who unconsciously pleasured herself in her arms.

"What is it Uzumaki-san?"

"Um, well…I already failed the exam for the third time in a row and now I'm too old for next year. Is there a reason for me to even go?" Naruko hated mentioning how she failed, but she really didn't want to meet Sasuke and the other boys...or girls for that matter.

A light of understanding seemed to spark in Cat's eyes as she remembered what she was supposed to give to Naruko. Fishing about in her pocket, the kunoichi pulled out a brand new Leaf forehead protector before tossing it over to Naruko, who instinctively caught the symbol of the shinobi.

Bringing it up to her confused but awed eyes, Naruko gaped at the gleaming metal with the leaf symbol before looking up with confused eyes. "Why are you giving this to me? Didn't I fail the Bunshin test?"

Cat slightly smiled at the innocent question. "And you did. But Hokage-sama deemed you fit to join us, reasoning why should Konoha deny such a bright kunoichi whose only fault was the useless Bunshin test."

 _"_ _One which every Chūnin or even experienced genin could easily see through, not saying about those above."_

Blinking rapidly, Naruko's jaw dropped to her bed before she sprang up with her hands in the air, not caring she was baring her naked body to the woman in front as her joy of finally becoming a kunoichi temporarily overshadowed her despair from last night.

"Yatta Yatta! I did it! I'm a kunoichi now!" Eyeing Naruko's bouncing tits, Cat faintly flushed before coughing in her hand to hide her embarrassment. " _Kami, that body of hers should be illegal. Even though I'm a woman, I almost fell to her charms._ " Now speaking about those two fleshy weapons of mass destruction…

Reaching back into her pockets, Cat pulled out a roll of chest bandages before throwing it at the celebrating teen. "Hey Uzumaki-san, take this and wrap it around your chest. Now that you're going to be an active kunoichi, you can't have those boobs of yours bouncing all over the place." _She isn't Anko after all._

Catching it, Naruko stared at the roll before shooting a beaming smile at Cat. "Thank you Neko-chan! Also, don't call me Uzumaki-san, just call me Naruko!"

Not all that shocked of being called Neko-chan, Cat realized just how wrong her first impressions were. " _Her body just must be extremely sensitive to pleasure, which made her want to relieve herself. It's not her fault that something like…that happened._ "

"Ok, Naruko-chan, but you should hurry up, or else you'll be late to school." But again, when she turned to leave, she found Naruko's hand on her own. Tilting her head to the side, she asked, "What is it this time, Naruko-chan?"

Naruko rubbed the back of her head as she awkwardly chuckled. "About that, could you help me with the chest wrap, Neko-chan? I've never used one of these before, hehehe…"

She sighed.

"Fine."

xXx

 _Several Minutes Later_

"…I do recommend getting a bra when you get the chance though. Alright then, see you later Naruko-chan." After a short wave, Cat leapt away from the windowsill and onto the roof as she left to whatever duties required her. Once again alone, Naruko picked at the bandages that were uncomfortably squeezing her breasts as she surveyed her remaining clothes.

Or rather, lack thereof.

"Nooooo! Those were my last pair of shorts! I'll kill you Mizuki-teme!" Naruko cried out, complete unaware that her clones already subjected their creator's rapist to a fate far worse than death. Glancing at the clock, she realized there was only another half-hour until classes began.

"What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?" Her legs still shaky, Naruko paced around her apartment for a few minutes before coming to a decision. The tight pair of short shorts she liked to wear was already rippled to rags…no way was she gonna wear that. Her trusty orange jumpsuit, while stained and smelling strongly of semen, was still whole and undamaged. And with her breasts now all bandaged up, it should be possible for the overly large top to reach her mid-thigh.

She'd already seen a certain kunoichi with mid-back length raven hair and red eyes wear a dress made out of _bandages_ that barely covered her ass, yet no one seemed to say anything. With that in mind and less than 20 minutes to spare, Naruko quickly zipped on the jumpsuit before heading out her apartment and onto the streets.

The road to the academy was already bustling and the air filled with the shouts and dust of people as they advertised their wares and did their daily routine. It was to this sight that Naruko realized she wasn't going to make it in time going the conventional way.

 _"_ _Damnit, I won't make it in time with all these people in my way. The only way would be to jump along the roofs to the academy."_ Naruko glanced up at the deserted roofs before glancing down at her exposed thighs. While she could be considered 'decent' in shinobi terms, her jumpsuit did not cover nearly as much as she hoped. Instead of reaching mid-thigh, the bottom of the orange abomination barely covered the round curve of her ass. If even the slightest wind blew over and she wasn't holding it down, her entire lower half would be exposed for the world to see, not to mention running on the rooftops.

If somebody just happened to look up…

 _"_ _But I have no choice. I can't be late to the team placement ceremony!"_ Gritting her teeth, she leapt onto the roof of her apartment before beginning her way to the academy one rooftop at a time. Glancing down, she felt her cheeks burn when she saw several civilians already pointing their fingers up at her, or more specifically at her bare pussy she flashed every time she jumped between buildings.

Shame and embarrassment flooded her being, yet she shivered in excitement as a jolt ran through her body, her sex already moist and dripping with her lust. Not for the first time, she cursed her body's carnal desires while wondering what she had done in her previous life to warrant such a slutty body whose desires she could not control.

As Naruko continued her way, her young mind conflicted between involuntary arousal and disgust of her lack of control, a certain fox locked behind an unbreakable gate grinned in amusement at the sight.

 ** _"_** ** _That bastard's seal may prevent me from controlling your mind, but nothing prevents me from controlling other aspects of your body. Oh Fourth Hokage, if only you could see your daughter as she falls to the desires of men, her body to be used as a plaything as she turns into a slut for all the shinobi of the Elemental Nations. This…this is my revenge against you cursed Uzumakis!"_**

xXx

Sasuke was not happy right now. Even though, in just a few minutes, he was about to be a shinobi, even though he was finally going to gain the strength kill his traitor brother, something was missing. And he knew exactly what it was.

"Just where is Slut-chan?" Sasuke muttered under his breath, wondering his personal toy was. He was even sitting where she usually sat so he could toy with her more easily as she sat on his lap. Unfortunately for him, a certain fangirl heard him.

"Sasuke-kun, you can use my body if you want. Just forget about that dirty slut's body; isn't mine so much better? Besides, she probably failed and won't be coming today anyways." A shiver of disgust ran down his spine when he felt Sakura grab at his arm to press against her nonexistent chest. In the moment his arm had involuntary touched her, he could already tell that the desk in front of him had better curves than this pink haired irritation, let alone **his** toy. Jerking back his arm, Sasuke sent a cold glare her way before looking back out the window.

Ignoring her complaints, Sasuke's thoughts drifted to Naruko and her reactions whenever he played with her beautiful curvaceous body. And that body…his dick stiffened just thinking about her mature body and looks of loathing and disgust she sent as it came under his fingers. Truly, it was the greatest pleasure to force such a sexy woman to be his bitch in public and have her not be able to do anything about it.

That's when the door to the classroom slammed open as an orange yellow blur rushed through the entrance and sat on her seat…

…and directly into his lap.

 _"_ _Huh, why is my seat so squishy? And what's that hot, hard thing beneath me?"_ Glancing down, Naruko felt her eyes widen when she saw a pair of muscular legs beneath her own and the large bulge pressing up against her bare cunt before looking back to see Sasuke smirking at her. Before she could try to escape, a pair of arms locked down around her narrow waist.

"Let go of me Sasuke-teme! And get out of my seat!" Naruko shouted as she struggled to stand back up.

"Shut up bitch and sit back down." Shoving his hands up her jumpsuit, Sasuke went to grasp at her nipple; he knew just pinching that sensitive nub would make her putty in his hands…only to find it covered by a bandage that wrapped around the entirety of her breasts. "Huh?" Frustrated, he tried to unwrap the annoying barrier, but couldn't find a large enough seam in Cat's expert work. When she saw Sasuke unable to get at her sensitive boobs, Naruko gleefully turned on him.

"Ha, take that Sasuke-teme! With a chest wrap on, you won't be able to touch my chest anymore, so you might as well just stop harassing me! And now that I'm a kunoi-Hyaahn?!" Naruko yelping when she felt a finger probing the entrance of her wet lower lips.

"Oh~? What's this? You've finally gotten rid of your shorts for me?" asked Sasuke while rubbing the small bundle of nerves. Arousal spiked through Naruko as she moaned, her hips gyrating against his fingers as he continued to thumb at her sensitive nub, before slapping her hands above her mouth, azure eyes wide with consternation at her slutty responses.

"N-nooooo, s-stop or e-else…" Naruko squeaked out, not able to resist as her juices began to leak out around his fingers.

"Or else what?" Sasuke breathed into her ear as he snaked a kunai underneath her bandages before ripping upwards. Free once again, her jiggling tits caused her jumpsuit to hitch back up as her lack of anything downstairs became clear to everyone around her.

"Noooo! Don't look!" She screamed while trying to cover up her sex from the lustful leers of the boys as they gazed at her bare dripping cunt as it twitched around Sasuke's still moving fingers.

"You thought those little strips were going to protect you? Ha, nothing you do will ever change who really are: **a bitch** who gets off while being fingered by the man you hate." Another yelp pushed past her luscious lips when Sasuke grasped at her hard nipple.

"P-please…s-stop…AHHH!" Feeling him shove a finger into her sopping wet cunt, Naruko squealed as she orgasmed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her cum gushing all over Sasuke's bulging manhood while her pussy squeezed onto his finger, refusing to let go of the digit.

"That's right you whore, cum in front of everyone! Look at how wet you are…you must really want my dick inside of your tight fuck hole." Sasuke laughed while shoving his honey-soaked fingers into Naruko's mouth, shivering when he felt her tongue lick and swirl around his fingers as she tasted herself, her mind already turned to mush from the constant jolts of arousal of her tits and pussy.

 _"_ _That's it, I can't wait anymore."_ Sasuke thought as his erect dick twitched at the sight of her flushed cheeks and big misty eyes. Just as he was about to pull down his pants and take her right there, the door slammed open again as a man with dark circular sunglasses stepped through with a sheet of names.

"Alright, quiet down you brats and listen up. My name is Ebisu-sensei and congratulations on becoming genin of Konoha! You will now be placed in teams of three, four cells team along with your future jonin-sensei. As I call your names, you will report to your jonin-sensei and begin your training."

As he began to list off the teams, Naruko whimpered when she felt Sasuke insert another finger into slippery folds as his other hand fondled her soft tits.

"S-Sasuke, please stop…I-I'M CUMMING!" With a scream, the daughter of the Fourth Hokage came again when her clit was pinched, causing her breasts to sway and her back to arch as her body quivered in ecstasy.

Pressing against a rough patch along her tight walls, Sasuke smiled when the woman between his legs trembled, her tongue lolling out as a spray of honey squirted out of her bitch hole onto the students below. Suckling her delicate neck, he whispered into her ear as she leaned into his kisses.

"I love how big and squishy your tits are and how sensitive your body is. What a naughty girl you are, to cum in front of the teacher. Just what would your beloved Iruka-sensei say?"

As he said those words, a brief moment of clarity flashed through Naruko's cerulean eyes when she remembered Iruka's bloody state. Quickly scanning the room, she realized her favorite teacher and closest friend was nowhere to be seen.

 _"_ _Iruka-sensei, where are you?"_ Barely managing to break through the Uchiha's scion embrace, Naruko raised her hand as she shouted out, "S-Sensei, where is Iruka-sensei? Shouldn't he be the one calling out our teams?"

A vicious pinch to her aching nipple caused her vision to go blurry and her ass to grind against Sasuke's protruding dick.

A thin stream of blood poured out of the teacher's nose as he leered at the sight of a sexy woman grinding her ass against the young Uchiha's hips.

"Uzumaki-san, I would advise you to keep such activities to the bedroom. And as for Iruka-san…he's dead, killed by a traitor last night."

 _"_ _Dead? No…he can't be…dead, could he?"_ Hearing his cruel words, Naruko's body went limp in despair, her eyes turning blank when the mere thought of her elder brother figure being dead knocked any remaining fight out of her.

Taking one last peek at her heaving breasts, Ebisu went back to calling out teams.

Sasuke leaned forward, a malicious smirk on his face as he tilted her cute lips to share a deep kiss, before leaning back, strings of drool connecting their mouths. Looking at her flushed face and swollen lips as she panted, he pinched her clit one last time.

"No more Iruka to save you now, Slut-chan. **You are all mine**." Naruko merely looked back with unseeing eyes as she shivered, drenching Sasuke's shorts as she came again. Just when the clear part of her mind thought it couldn't possibly get any worse, she heard Ebisu shouting.

"Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi! Inuzaka Kiba…Uchiha Sasuke…and Uzumaki Naruko!"

She fainted.

Notes: Thank you for reading, and do leave a review! Thanks!


End file.
